The Vampire Divergent
by brunosaur
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki, seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun yang ternyata memiliki keturunan darah vampire yang sangat berbeda dari vampire lain dan Rukia sama sekali tidak tau dan tidak percaya dengan adanya vampire. Namun setelah bertemu dengan seorang vampire yang menjadi murid baru dikelasnya, yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, masa lalu Rukia yang tersembunyi lama kelamaan terbuka..
1. Prologue

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**The character by Tite Kubo**

**This story? Mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vampire Divergent<strong>

**Prologue.**

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Rukia adalah seorang gadis yang berumur 17 dan bersekolah di Karakura Senior High School. Rukia tinggal bersama ibunya Hisana Kuchiki dan ayahnya, Byakuya Kuchiki. Ia sangat tidak percaya dengan adanya makhluk lain selain manusia kecuali malaikat dan setan tentunya. Apalagi ia tidak percaya dengan kehadiran '<em>Vampire<em>'.

Belakangan ini terjadi pembunuhan yang lagi lagi berhubungan dengan _Vampire_.

Tetapi setelah itu Rukia diberi bukti bahwa kaum _Vampire _ ada didunia ini, suatu kejadian saat ia melihat seseorang meminum darah seorang gadis, dan ternyata itu adalah _Vampire _yang bernama _Kurosaki Ichigo._

Pertemuan Rukia dan Ichigo ternyata adalah awal dari perubahan hidupnya. Dan ternyata Rukia bukanlah manusia biasa..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rukia Kuchiki <strong>_**POV**_**.**_

Aku duduk disofa dan menyalakan Tv.

'_**Ditemukan mayat di daerah kota Karakura, seorang gadis kira kira berumur 21. Dikabarkan bahwa ia telah meninggal 2 jam yang lalu, sampai saat ini polisi tidak bisa menemukan siapa pembunuhnya tetapi ditemukan bekas 2 gigitan dileher gadis ini'**_

'_Membosankan.' _Aku langsung mengganti channel Tv

'_**Mayat perempuan kira kira berusia 19 tahun ditemukan tewas di kota Karakura dan anehnya ditemukan bekas 2 gigit-'**_

"Oh berita itu lagi.. Apa mungkin itu ulah para Vampire?" Kata ibuku yang tiba tiba muncul dan duduk disebelahku.

"Yang benar saja? Vampire tidak ada. Vampire doesn't exist in this world."

"Yah mungkin saja."

Lalu aku dan kaa-san menonton berita, walaupun aku malas menontonnya.

'_**Berikut adalah saksi yang melihatnya.'**_

"_**Apa yang anda lakukan disini saat kejadian tersebut?"**_

"_**Aku sedang melewati tempat ini sehabis membeli kaleng susu, lalu aku melihat seorang lelaki misterius di gang tempat pembunuhan ini bersama seorang wanita, kukira mereka sedang berpacaran biasa namun tiba tiba aku melihat gadis itu terjatuh dan lelaki itu hilang dalam sekejap. Karena takut aku langsung berlari menuju ruma—"**_

'_Berita ini benar benar membosankan.' _Ungkapku dalam hati dan langsung mematikan Tv.

"Hei hei. Ibumu ini juga ingin menonton!, nyalakan!"

"Baiklah baiklah." Aku menyalakan kembali Tv itu lalu menaiki tangga untuk pergi kekamarku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>_**Rukia****Bedroom.-**

Kunyalakan Tvku dan menonton acara favoritku. Chappy the exploler. Lalu hapeku bergetar dan ku lihat ada SMS dari Tatsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>From<strong> : Tatsuki Arisawa

**To** : Rukia Kuchiki

**Rukia, besok aku dan Inoue akan menjemputmu jam 5 sore, pastikan kau tidak sedang tidur. Karena ibumu pasti menyuruhku untuk menendang bokongmu agar kau segera bangun.**

**Manusia,**

**Tatsuki.**

* * *

><p>'Sial kau Tatsuki..' Geramku sambil mengirim pesan ke Tatsuki.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From <strong>: Rukia Kuchiki

**To** : Tatsuki Arisawa

**Baka. Baiklah tetapi kita disana jangan berlama lama tujuanku hanya membeli kaset Chappy.**

**Chappy lovers,**

**Rukia.**

* * *

><p><strong>From <strong>: Tatsuki Arisawa

**To **: Rukia Kuchiki

**Yosh!, sampai jumpa besok!.**

**Manusia,**

**Tatsuki.**

* * *

><p>Aku menutup layar hapeku, mematikan Tv dan mengistirahatkan diriku dengan tidur. Semoga saja aku tidak bermimpi tentang makhluk apapun, apa lagi dengan vampire.<p>

Mataku sudah mulai tertutup dan tanpa tersadar aku sudah berada di bawah alam sadarku dan aku merasa aku berada di sebuah tempat yang familiar..

_Aku berjalan dan melihat sebuah sosok misterius.._

'Si..apa itu?_' Tanyaku dalam hati._

_Aku mendekati sosok misterius itu, ternyata sosok misterius itu adalah lelaki yang sedang menjilat leher seorang wanita. Sayangnya tempat itu terlalu gelap aku tidak bisa melihat jelas._

'Ah mungkin mereka sedang berpacaran.. Menggelikan_.' Gumamku._

_Lalu tiba tiba aku melihat benda lancip keluar dari gigi lelaki itu, dan ia menancapkan giginya keleher wanita itu sehingga wanita itu tidak berdaya dan jatuh ditempat._

_Aku terkejut dan tiba tiba lelaki itu melihatku dengan tatapannya yang tajam._

'A..Ah.. G-gawat_..' Tubuhku mengeluarkan banyak keringat, dan aku membeku ditempat._

"Kau… Melihatku.."_ Lelaki itu mendekat dan tiba tiba….._

Tanpa kusadari aku dengan reflex membuka mataku.

"AAAAAKHH" Aku terjatuh dari tempat tidurku dan tiba tiba ayahku dan ibuku datang kekamarku.

"A-Ada apa?!" Tanya ayahku. "E… Tidakk.. Aku hanya bermimpi.." Kataku sambil duduk ditempat tidurku.

"Mimpi?" Tanya Tou-san yang bingung. Entah mengapa Tou-san sangat super protective.

"Yah mungkin ia sedang bermimpi lelaki pujaannya mencium perempuan lain" kata kaa-san sambil tertawa mengejek. "K-Kaa-san!"

"Lalu kau bermimpi apa?" Tanya Tou-san. "Anu… Aku… Bermimpi tubuhku dimakan Chap—Chappy raksaksa! Iyaaa itu.." Aku langsung memejamkan mataku dan berharap mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa aku berbohong.

"baiklah kalau begitu." Kedua orangtuaku mencium keningku dan menutup pintuku dan kembali kekamar mereka.

"Apa lebih baik kuceritakan mimpiku ke Inoue dan Tatsuki..?" Kataku sambil kembali tidur.

'_AH UNTUK APA AKU MENCERITAKAN KEPADA MEREKA. YANG ADA TATSUKI JUSTRU MENYEBARKAN BAHWA AKU TERJATUH DARI TEMPAT TIDUR HANYA GARA GARA ITU...' _Kataku sambil menghela nafas.

* * *

><p>Holaa, gomenasai! Ini baru prolog jadi dikit karena ini memang perawalan, untuk chapter 2, Ichigo akan bertemu dengan Rukia dengan kekuatan Ichigo yang keren bro dijamin'-')9 Jadi ditunggu yaa=)<p>

Arigato. RnR please?


	2. Chapter 1 - Kurosaki Ichigo, a Vampire?

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**The character by Tite Kubo**

**This story? Mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vampire Divergent<strong>

Chapter 1

Kurosaki Ichigo, a Vampire?

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesuai janji aku, Tatsuki dan Inoue pergi ke pusat kota karakura tidak jauh dari rumahku, Tatsuki dan Inoue membeli buku novel ditoko buku sedangkan aku membeli komik, lalu Tatsuki dan Inoue pergi kesebuah restoran Italia namun aku masih mencari dvd chappy the rabbit.<p>

Setelah selesai aku pergi ke tempat Tatsuki dan Inoue, lalu tiba tiba hapeku bergetar.

* * *

><p><strong>From <strong>: Tatsuki Arisawa

**To **: Rukia Kuchiki

**HEY BODOH! DIMANA KAU?! CEPATLAH KESINI. INOUE MENGHAWATIRKAN DIRIMU.**

**Manusia, **

**Tatsuki.**

* * *

><p>'Hei hei aku ini butuh perjuangan untuk mendapatkan dvd chappy the rabbit bodoh.' Kesalku.<p>

Lalu saat aku keluar toko dan melewati gang gang, aku melihat ada seorang perempuan mabuk. Dan ada seorang lelaki mendekatinya.

'Tempat ini benar benar menyeramkan..' Aku langsung berjalan cepat untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

Tetapi tiba tiba aku mendengar perempuan itu berteriak dan tiba tiba tubuhnya terjatuh dan lehernya sudah penuh darah..

'Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini..' Tubuhku sudah mulai berkeringat dan mataku terbelalak terjekut..

Lelaki itu tiba tiba mendekatiku dengan matanya yang tajam dan matanya berwarna merah, dengan rambutnya yang berwarna oranye mencolok.

.

.

'_Tidak… Vampire tidak ada didunia ini..'_

"Kau..Kau melihatku.. Kau harus membayar semua ini." Ujar lelaki itu.

**End Rukia POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>ICHIGO POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>'Sial perempuan itu melihatku.. Bisa bisa ia melaporkan ini kepolisi...'<p>

"Kau..Kau melihatku.. Kau harus membayar semua ini." Kataku terhadap perempuan itu."A-aku minta maaf! Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun!" Jawabnya.

" Semuanya sudah terlambat." Aku pun mendekatinya.

**End Ichigo POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kakiku mulai gemetar, aku mundur selangkah demi selangkah dan akhirnya tubuhku bersandar ditembok besar.. Lalu lelaki itu tiba tiba mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku, kulihat matanya yang berwarna merah dan taringnya yang berada diluar mulutnya semakin membuatku takut.<p>

"D-dengarlah! Aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun!" Ucapku demi membuatnya menjauh dariku. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Saat kulihat mata lelaki itu, lama kelamaan matanya yang berwarna merah itu berubah menjadi berwarna oranye-kehijauan.

'_Ini mustahil.. Apa dia membunuh wanita itu? Terlebih lagi apa dia vampire?'_

_"_Apa kau adalah vampire?" Tanyaku. Mulutnya menyeringai lebar, "Ya." Ucapnya

"LIAR! _Vampire were not exist in this world." _Ucapku sambil mencoba mendorongnya jauh jauh.

Kulihat lelaki itu tertawa.

"We doesn't exist in this world? We are exist in this world, we are stronger than human." Aku terjekut dengan apa yang sudah ia katakan.

'Ini benar benar gawat' Gumamku.

Lalu seketika semua yang kulihat menjadi gelap.. dan aku tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p>'<em>Dimana aku?' <em>Tanyaku dalam hati.. Saat kubuka mataku ternyata aku ada dikamarku tempatnya kasurku. Dengan ruangan gelap yang hanya ada lampu belajarku menyala. Dan aku bersyukur itu hanyalah mimpi.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Lalu aku melihat seorang lelaki yang kukenal.. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku.

"Er.. Kau… AAKHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" Aku menendangnya, dan ternyata ia adalah lelaki yang kupercayai bahwa dia adalah Vampire.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Aku Rukia.. Kuchiki Rukia.. Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku? Dan bagaimana kau membawaku kesini? Lalu.. Bagaimana kau masuk rumah ini? Apa keluargaku melihatmu?! Tatsuki? Inouee?! Terlebih lagii dimana kaset Chappy ku?!" Kataku dengan penuh kekhawatiran

"Kuchiki…" Gumamnya. "K-kenapa? Jawab pertanyaanku baka!" Teriakku.

"Diamlah! Aku lewat jendela kamarmu tenang saja jadi kedua orang tuamu tidak tau, saat aku membawamu, hapemu berdering keras dengan suara ringtone aneh.—"

"ITU BUKAN RINGTONE ANEH! ITU RINGTONE CHAPPY! BAKA!" Teriakku, memutuskan perkataannya.

"Diamlah. Lalu aku mengsms saja temanmu yang bernama Ta.. Takusit..? Entahlah siapa, aku menjawab kalau kau tidak enak badan." Lalu ia langsung duduk disebelahku tepatnya dikasur. "Lalu.. D-dimana kaset chappy ku?" Tanyaku sembari menjauh darinya.

"Sampai saat ini kau masih memikirkan itu? Kubuang." Katanya santai. "AGHHHHH KENAPA KAU BUANG?!" Aku memukul kepalanya, "MANA KUTAU MIDGET. AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN BENDA ANEH SEPERTI ITU." "APA YANG KAU SEBUT BENDA ANEH?! DAN JANGAN MENYEBUTKU MIDGET."

"Sudahlah. Aku lelah." Lalu seketika ia langsung berbaring dikasurku.

"HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan?! PERGI! HIGOCI!" Teriakku kesal. "Siapa yang kau sebut Higoci?! Aku ICHIGO. ICHIGO KUROSAKI."

'_Ah aku lupa namanya_' Kataku pelan.

"Baka! Jangan lupakan nama orang dengan mudah!"

"Terserah." tanyaku. "Hmp."

"Baiklah **ICHIGO.** Semoga saja Tatsuki tidak marah hahh" Ucapku sambil menghela nafas.

"Lalu.. Untuk apa kau disini?" tanyaku kesal. "Kau mengusirku?" "BAKA! TENTU SAJA INI KAMARKU! PERGILAH KETEMPAT ASALMU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERITAHU SIAPAPUN TENTANG KEJADIAN TADI." Kataku dengan nada keras.

'_Lelaki ini memang gila.' _Gumamku.

"Dasar midget." Kata Ichigo dengan mukanya yang menyebalkan.

"Jangan memanggilku midget! Dasar Vampire pembunuh!" Lalu tiba tiba aku melihat mata Ichigo kembali menjadi merah maroon yang membuatku terkejut.. Lalu Ichigo mendorong tubuhku ketembok dan menatapku tajam tajam.

"Jangan sekali kali kau menyebutku Vampire **Pembunuh.**" Kata Ichigo dengan nada tenang tetapi tegas.

"Ma..maaf.." ucapku.. Lalu keadaan Ichigo kembali semula dan tiba tiba ia memelukku..?

"Tidak.. Maafkan aku.. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu kepadamu.. Maaf..." Kata Ichigo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya..

Tanpa kusadari aku membalas pelukannya. Tubuhnya sangat hangat. Ia melepakan pelukannya dan kulihat matanya kembali menjadi warna oranye.

"Ichigo? Mengapa.. Aku bisa selamat tadi..?" tanyaku, lalu Ichigo hanya menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja karena aku sudah mengendalikan emosiku dan…_._" "Dan apa?" Tanyaku.

"Entahlah saat melihatmu seluruh nafsuku dan emosiku memudar dan aku kembali tenang." Aku tetap bingung apa yang dikatakan Ichigo.. "Maksudmu..?"

"Hmp? Lupakan. Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku?" Pipiku sekarang mulai memerah dan aku segera melepaskan tanganku. Tiba tiba Ichigo mendekatkan dirinya ke jendela..

"_See you soon._" Kata Ichigo dengan senyuman liciknya.

Lalu ia melompat dari jendelaku dan hilang dari pandanganku.

'_Ichigo stupid vampire.'_

Lalu aku menghempaskan diriku ke tempat tidur dan kembali tidur untuk bersiap siap sekolah esok.

* * *

><p><strong>YOSH! <strong>Chapter 1 finished! RnR please;3? Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2 - I met him again

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**The character by Tite Kubo**

**This story? Mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vampire Divergent<strong>

Chapter 2

I met him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku duduk dibangku kelas hanya memandangi langit-langit dari jendela kelas. Aku bersekolah di Karakura senior high school, kelas 3 SMU.<p>

"Kuchiki-saaan!" Aku menengok kesumber suara yang memanggilku dan seketika ada yang memelukku hingga membuatku sesak.

"I-Inoue-san! Sesakk!" lalu Inoue melepaskan pelukannya. "Apakah kau sudah baikan?" Tanyanya. "I-iya aku sudah baikan.. Maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu dan Tatsuki kemaren." Kataku.

'_BRAK' _Terlihat seorang perempuan yang membuka pintu kelas dengan amat keras.

Dia Tatsuki dengan matanya yang tajam melihat kearahku.

'_Here she comes.' _Lalu aku menegakkan ludahku.

"RUKIAA! Dasar kau ini! Kami sudah khawatir duluan bodoh!" Kata Tatsuki sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"Gomen gomen. Tatsuki, rambutmu sudah panjang ternyata.." Kataku mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan "Ah benarkah? Hmp.. Mungkin aku akan memotongnya besok.." Lalu tiba tiba bel berbunyi dan semua kembali ke tempat duduk.

'Huff untunglah.. Jika diteruskan Tatsuki bisa bisa membunuhku.' Gumamku sembari menghela nafas.

Tidak lama kemudian Ichiban-sensei datang. Aku hanya menatap langit langit dari jendela merasa bosan karena Senna, teman duduk sebangku-ku tidak masuk.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo<strong> **POV.**

* * *

><p>Aku dan Toushiro sampai disekolah yang telah didaftarkan ayahku, Toushiro adalah temanku yang sudah lama tinggal bersamaku. Dan setelah menemui kepala sekolah kami berdebat karena lupa menanyakan ruang kelas kami..<p>

"Ichigo. Kau yakin ini kelasnya?" Tanyanya sambil menguap. "Baka. Tentu saja." Lalu aku membuka ganggang pintunya dan terlihat seorang guru sedang mengajar.

"Ah! Kalian pasti anak baru itu kan?" Tanya guru tersebut. "I-Iya." Lalu aku dah Toushiro memasuki kelas dan seluruh murid memandang kami.

"Aku Ichiban Otoba, panggil saja Ichiban-sensei. Perkenalkan diri kalian." Lalu kami memperkenalkan diri kami.

"Aku Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Mohon bantuannya." Aku membungkuk didepan kelas bersama dengan Toushiro.

"Emm Toushiro, kau duduk disebelah Hinamori Momo" Lalu sensei menunjuk kearah meja perempuan yang disebutnya.

"Kurosaki kau duduk disebelah…."

**End Ichigo POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia POV<strong>

Aku tersadar bahwa selama 10 menit ini aku tertidur mungkin karena sekarang pelajaran matematika yang entah mengapa aku tidak menyukainya…

Lalu aku mendengar suara Ichiban-sensei menyebut namaku..

"Kau duduk disebelah Kuchiki Rukia, kebetulan Senna sedang tidak masuk.. Setelah masuk nanti biar sensei yang mengaturnya."

Aku terkejut karena didepanku sudah ada seorang vampire bodoh dengan rambutnya yang aneh tidak lain dan bukan, Ichigo. Dan seorang lelaki disebelahnya yang berambut putih dan... Pendek?

"Kau.." Ucapku pelan tidak percaya. "Yo." Sapanya dan lalu ia langsung duduk disebelah bangku-ku. "Diamlah." Aku hanya menatapnya kesal dan aku merasa seluruh kelas termasuk sensei memperhatikan kita.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud 'see you soon'?" Tanyaku kesal. "Hei-hei aku juga tidak tau mengapa kita bisa bertemu lagi. Ayahkulah yang mendaftarkan ku disekolah ini bersama temanku." Aku hanya memutarkan mataku dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajarannya, Jika X dibagi dengan…" Tiba tiba Ichigo menyenggol sikuku.

"Apa?" Ucapku kesal. Dia hanya melihatku. "Tidak." Ucapnya dan aku hanya menghela nafas.

* * *

><p>Selama 1 jam kedepan aku dan sivampire bodoh itu berada diaula karena dimarahi oleh Ichiban-sensei karena tidak menyimak pelajaran.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AULA<strong>

"Sudahlah aku lelah!" Ucapku sembari menaruh sapu dan duduk disebuah bangku.

"Baka. Dasar payah." Ejeknya. "Seandainya aku mempunyai kekuatan sepertimu pasti ruangan ini sudah bersih dari awal hah.." Jawabku sambil menghela nafas.

"Percayalah kau tak akan mau Rukia." "Apakah kau tidak aneh memanggilku dengan nama depan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku merasa suka memanggilmu dengan nama depan, kau juga memanggilku dengan sebutan depan." "Oh iya.." Lalu kami tidak mengatakan satu kata pun dengan waktu cukup lama..

"Ne.. Ichigo? Apakah seluruh keluargamu vampire?" Tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini kepada manusia tetap—" Lalu aku langsung memutuskan omongannya Ichigo. "Yasudah kalau begitu tidak usah. Bisa gawat urusannya nanti." Lalu aku langsung berdiri, "Ayo lebih baik kita kembali kekelas."

"Baiklah." Aku melihatnya tersenyum hangat. Entah mengapa pipiku langsung merah melihatnya sehingga aku harus mengalihkan pandanganku. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau lebih seringlah tersenyum karena aku menyukai senyummu yang hangat_**.**_" Ucapku namun mukaku masih melihat kearah depan sembari berjalan karena belum berani untuk melihatnya.

Aku berhenti dan melihat Ichigo karena aku tidak mendengar langkah kaki darinya.

"Ichigo? Kau tidak apa?" Tanyaku.

Tidak lama kemudian Ichigo menutup matanya dan memegangi kepalanya dengan tangannya..

**End Rukia POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo Pov.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku teringat kepada sesuatu yang berharga dimasa laluku saat Rukia berbicara seperti itu..<p>

_**Flashback..**_

_Aku dan dia sedang memburu Hollow dekat soul society, dan lagi lagi amarahku meledak saat melawan hollow yang terbesar yaitu Menos, Namun aku hampir membunuh dia.. Dengan kekuatanku ini_

"_G-gomen.." Ucapku, kulihat pundak kanannya terluka parah akibat kekuatanku ini.. Entah mengapa aku selalu tidak tau apa yang telah kuperbuat saat aku menjadi marah.._

"_Baka.. Ini bukan salahmu."_

"_Pundakmu… Itu salahku kan?" Kataku sambil tersenyum kearahnya_

"_Lupakanlah itu Ichigo.. Oh dan lebih baik kau seringlah tersenyum, senyummu begitu hangat dan aku menyukaimu saat kau tersenyum" Ucapnya.__**  
><strong>_

"_Baiklah.."_

_"Ichi-!" Aku mendengar suara yang memanggilku dengan keras._

* * *

><p>"ICHIGO!" Aku tersadar dan aku melihat Rukia memegang kedua pundakku. "Baka. Kau berisik."<p>

"Bodoh.. Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya. "Aku hanya teringat sebuah kenangan yang aku tidak tau.. Dan tidak ingat.." Aku melihat Rukia hanya bingung dengan wajah lucunya.

"Ayolah kembali kekelas sebelum bel istirahat." Aku lalu tersenyum kearahnya.

'_Mana mungkin kalau dia itu Rukia.. Lagipula Rukia hanyalah manusia biasa..'_ Gumamku dalam hati.

**End Ichigo POV.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 selesai~ RnR yaaa~ Thanks for reading. Kalau ada komentar dan saran maupun kritik review sajaa.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 - A date?

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**The character by Tite Kubo**

**This story? Mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Vampire Divergent<strong>

Chapter 3

A date?

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia POV<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Minggu kemudian..<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sudah sekitar 3 minggu lebih keharian Ichigo dan temannya dikelasku, beberapa hari setelah mereka menjadi anak baru mereka sudah sangat akrab dengan teman-teman kelasku.<p>

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku terpaksa tidak pulang karena kelasku akan mengadakan rapat pembagian ruang hotel dan bus untuk study tour kelas 3. Dan sepertinya beberapa kelas 3 juga terpaksa tidak pulang.

Dan untungnya kami diberi waktu 15 menit untuk istirahat atau membeli sesuatu dikantin.

"Rukia ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Momo saat menghampiri mejaku. "Siapa?" Tanyaku, "Entahlah tetapi rambutnya sangat aneh dan berwarna merah. Hey aku pergi kekantin dulu yaa" Aku mengangguk lalu menghampiri pintu.

"Yo Rukia."

"Renji?"

"Setelah pulang sekolah ini bisakah ka-" Ucapan Renji terhenti karena ada seseorang yang menghampiriku dari belakang, aku menengok dan ternyata itu Ichigo.

"Oh kau murid baru itu? Kau cukup popular." Ucap Renji padanya. '_Ichigo? Popular? Haha. Mereka tidak akan tau siapa dia sebenarnya.' _Ucapku dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kata kata Ichigo begitu dingin yang membuat tubuhku merinding. "Hei-hei tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Rukia. Jadi Rukia setelah pulang sekolah ini temui aku diperpustakaan." Ucap Renji lalu ia segera kembali kekelasnya.

"Rukia tidak bisa pergi denganmu." Lanjut Ichigo, saat mendengar itu langkah Renji terhenti dan menatap Ichigo, "Bisakah memberitahuku alasannya?"

"Aku berjanji padanya untuk menggantikan kaset Chappynya yang aneh itu." Ucap Ichigo sembari menyeringai. _  
><em>

Aku melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan tidak percaya lalu setelah itu aku mendengar Renji mendengus dan meninggalkan tempatku dan Ichigo. "K-Kau serius?" Ucapku tidak percaya, "Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau." Ichigo kembali masuk kekelas lalu aku menarik lengan bajunya. Kini aku percaya seluruh murid yang berada dikelas melihat kami. Tetapi aku tidak peduli karena senang akan mendapatkan kaset Chappyku kembali.

"Tentu aku mau baka!" Teriakku, Ichigo menatapku lalu tersenyum.

Lagi lagi pipiku memerah. "Baiklah pulang sekolah ini jangan pulang dulu." Ucapnya.

"EHEM."

Aku menengok kesumber suara dibelakangku dan ternyata itu Tatsuki dan Inoue yang sedang tersenyum jahil kearahku, "Apa?" Ucapku dengan jengkel. "Kau bergerak sangat cepat Kuchiki-san!" Ucap Inoue dengan girang.

Kulihat Ichigo pergi dan berbicara dengan Ishida dan temannya satu lagi um.. Toushiro.

"Dia hanya mengajakku untuk membeli kaset Chappy! Karena kemarin dia menghilangkan kasetku yang baru kubeli." Aku terkejut dengan apa yang kuucapkan, aku mengigit bibirku.

_'Oh gawat.'_

"Huh? Kemarin? Saat kita pergi maksudnya?" Tanya Inoue dengan bingung. "Jangan jangan kau tidak sakit perut kemarin melainkan pergi dengan Kurosaki. Dan kudengar kau menyebut Kurosaki dengan nama depan." Lanjut Tatsuki dengan nada curiga.

"I-itu.." Omonganku terhenti karena bel berbunyi.

_'OH AKU TERSELAMATKAN.'_

* * *

><p>Kami semua mengambil sebuah kertas yang berisikan nomor nomor kita untuk tempat duduk bus dan partner kita.<p>

"Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo silahkan maju." Ucap Ichiban-sensei, wali kelasku. Sepertinya absen Ichigo tepat dibawah absenku karena nama kami yang berawalan K..

'_Kresek'_

'_Nomor 20..' _Ucapku dalam hati lalu kembali duduk. "Kau nomor berapa?" Tanyaku kepada Ichigo disebelahku. "19."

_'EH.. Tidak mungkin kan Ichigo menjadi partnerku..'_

"O...Oh.."

Setelah semuanya mendapatkan nomor Ichiban-sensei memberitau tempat atau tujuan tujuan kami pada study tour.

"Kita akan pergi ke Osaka melihat kuil atau temple dan kesebuah museum, ke Nagasaki ketempat benda sejarah dan kesebuah danau. Kita akan study tour selama 5 hari jadi bawa pakaian cukup dan jangan lupa pakaian renang karena kita akan menginap di pulau Okashi, disana pantainya sangat bagus."

"Lalu bagaimana memutuskan siapa partner kita?" Tanya Chad.

"Baiklah, kalian hanya bisa memiliki 1 partner. Ehm. Siapa yang mendapatkan nomor 1?" Tanya Ichiban-sensei lalu Inoue menunjukan tangan. "Kau berpartner dengan nomor 2, siapa nomor 2?" Dan beruntungnya itu adalah Tatsuki.

"Oh kalian beruntung!" Ucapku pada mereka.

"Lalu kertas yang bernomor 3 dengan 4, setelah itu 5 dengan 6, lalu 7 dan 8, 9 dengan 10 dan seterusnya." Ucap Ichiban-sensei.

_'15 dengan 16.. 17 dengan 18 berarti... 19 DAN 20?! Aku dengan Ichigo..'_

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa menit kami semua mendapat partner.<p>

"Baiklah akan senpai absen dan senpai tanyakan siapa partnermu. Um.. Asano Keigo?"

"Saya dengan Mizuiro Kojima sensei!" Ucapnya dengan girang. 'Oh Keigo sangat beruntung.'

"Arisawa Tatsuki?"

"Hai! Saya bersama dengan Orihime Inoue!" 'Kenapa Tatsuki sangat bersemangat begitu?' Gumamku.

"Yasutora Sado?"

"Saya dengan Shuhei Hisagi."

"Ikkaku Madarame?"

"Huh? Oh! Dengan Hanataro Yamada!"

"Hinamori Momo?"

"Saya bersama dengan Rangiku Matsumoto." _  
><em>

"Ishida Uryuu?"

"Saya dengan Toshiro err ya Toshiro."

"Chizuru Honsho?"

"Hai! Partnerku Senna sensei!"

'_OH CHIZURU SANGAT BERUNTUNG. ANDAIKAN AKU DENGAN SENNA.' _

_"_Michiru Ogawa?"

"Dengan Ryo Kunieda senpai!"

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya namaku tersebut.

"Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Ah.. Saya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo senpai.."

Semua kelas melihat kearahku dan Ichigo. Dan kuyakin pipiku sekarang memerah.

"Oh jadi kalian berdua partner. Kuharap hanya kalian yang berpartner perempuan dan laki laki." Ucap sensei dengan nada menggoda.

Aku mendengus kesal dan kembali duduk lalu menatap Ichigo, "Apa?" Tanyanya sambil menaiki alisnya. "Ah tidak."

* * *

><p>Setelah bel pulang sekolah aku dan Ichigo berjalan menuju gerbang.<p>

"Loh Kuchiki-san? bukannya rumahmu kearah kanan? Mengapa kau kearah kiri?" Tanya Keigo, "Hei dia itu ingin kencan dengan Ichigo!" Lanjut Mizuiro. "KENCAN?!" Ucap Momo, Inoue dan Matsumoto bersamaan dari belakang Keigo dan Mizuiro.

"Hey-hey! Ini bukan kencan!" Lalu munculah Tatsuki. "Sudahlah kalian merusak kencan mereka saja!" Lanjut Tatsuki.

"Hoi Ichigo. Ternyata benar rumor disekolah bahwa kau berkencan dengan Kuchiki?" Ucap Toshiro yang datang bersama Ikkaku.

"H-HEI! Itu tidak benar!" Ucapku.

"ICHIGO BANTULAH AKU!" Teriakku kepadanya. "Akh! Kau tidak perlu teriak dikupingku midget!"

"MIDGET?! KAUNYA SAJA YANG TERLALU TINGGI DASAR TROLL!"

"TROLL?! MEMANGNYA WAJAHKU SEBURUK ITU?! DASAR KURCACI."

"AKU TIDAK SEPENDEK ITU. YETI!"

"YETI?! KAU MENYEB-" Omongan Ichigo terputus karena kepala Ichigo dijitak oleh Tatsuki. "HA. MAKAN ITU ORANGE." Ucapku kepada Ichigo.

"Duh. Sial kau Tatsuki." Ucap Ichigo sembari meringis.

"Lagian kau yang mulai dulu-" Ucapku terpotong karena Tatsuki.. Menjitak kepalaku..

"DASAR KALIAN INI." Ucap Tatsuki. Aku dan Ichigo hanya diam dan membiarkan Tatsuki mengomel sesuka hatinya sedangkan yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kami dan Tatsuki.

* * *

><p>Aku dan Ichigo berjalan menuju taman setelah membeli kaset Chappy. Entah aku merasa <em>deja vu<em> saat berjalan bersamanya, dan aku mencoba untuk mencari topik pembicaraan.

Namun Ichigo sudah mendahuluiku, "Oh ya keluargaku pindah disebelah rumahmu." Ucapnya yang sontak membuat mataku terbelalak terkejut. "O-Oh ya?"

"Ya. Kuharap kau tidak terganggu karena ayahku begitu cerewet. Bisa dibilang terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Ichigo sembari tertawa kecil.

Lalu kami memutuskan duduk dibangku taman sembari memakan es krim.

"Dan aku ingin menjawab pertanyaanmu sewaktu kita diaula." Ucapnya, "Keluargaku memang keturunan vampire, dan ayahku bekerja menjadi dokter dirumah sakit tokyo namun rumahku juga bisa dibilang tempat berobat. Tapi ayahku termasuk vampire yang terkuat diantara para vampire, dia salah satu pemimpin vampire." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu.. Kau punya adik atau kakak?"

"Aku punya 2 adik, Karin berumur 15 sedangkan Yuzu berumur 14. Mereka berdua belum menjadi vampire seutuhnya. Sedangkan aku adalah vampire yang tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya."

"Lalu.. Apa ibumu manusia?"

"Kau benar. Dia adalah manusia, namun dia juga mempunya kekuatan tersembunyi entah kekuatan vampire atau quincy. Namun dia sudah meninggal saat umurku 11 tahun.."

"Maaf.."

"Tidak apa, walaupun aku sedih teringat dengan ibuku. Tetapi aku tau dia tetap mengawasiku, Yuzu, Karin dan ayah. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat kuat." Aku terdiam dan Ichigo juga terdiam.

"Apa itu quincy?" Tanyaku.

"Seperti malaikat, dia mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa ada yang bisa membaca pikiran atau berbicara dengan binatang sesuai keistimewaan mereka masing masing. Mereka juga ada yang mempunyai sayap atau pedang dan panah. Namun tujuan sesungguhnya Quincy dan vampire sama yaitu melindungi manusia dari para hollow atau roh yang ingin memakan jiwa manusia."

"I..Itu.. Terdengar.."

"Menyeramkan? Mustahil? Menegangkan? Jika kau membuka matamu dan melihat dunia kau pasti akan percaya. Namun sayangnya ada kaum vampire yang memakan darah manusia itu disebut kaum vampire purebloods. Dan aku masih tidak bisa mengatur emosiku mangka dari itu.. Aku merasa sangat bersalah namun untungnya aku hanya membuat mereka pingsan.." Ucapnya, "Tunggu sebentar.. Aku melihat diberita ada beberapa orang mati karena kehabisan darah, dan ditemukan 2 bekas gigitan dilehernya.."

"Jika mereka sampai mati itu ulah vampire purebloods. Mungkin sebentar lagi seluruh ketua vampire akan mengadakan rapat dengan kaum vampire purebloods untuk memberhentikan aksinya."

"Oh.. Kalau begitu terima kasih." Ucapku. Ichigo hanya menaiki 1 alisnya, "Untuk?"

"Chappy. Dan melindungiku dari hollow."

"Baka." Lagi lagi ia tersenyum yang membuat pipiku memerah.

_'Hei dia itu ingin kencan dengan Ichigo!' _Entah mengapa aku teringat kata kata Keigo dan yang lain tadi..

'Tentu saja ini bukan kencan haha..' Gumamku.

'Ini bukan kencan..' Yakinku sekali lagi.

* * *

><p>Kami segera pulang dan sampai didepan rumahku dan Ichigo.<p>

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanyaku. "Yap. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa. Terima kasih untuk kencan hari ini." Ucapku sembari tersenyum.

"Eh.. Sama-sama.."

Aku berlari dan membuka pintu dan aku melihat Tou-san dan Kaa-san.

"Lama sekali kau pulangnya." Ucap Tou-san, "Itu siapa?" Tanya Tou-san. Lalu Tou-san menghampiri Ichigo.

'Mungkin Tou-san hanya mengobrol dengan Ichigo..' Lalu aku menghampiri Kaa-san yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Tidak menghampiri pacar barumu? Dia sedang berbicara dengan ayah loh. Ayahmu itu kan seram saat berbicara kepada orang lain yang mendekatimu."

"Kaa-san! Dia bukan pacar baruku!." Tidak lama kemudian Tou-san kembali.

"Ada apa Tou-san?" Tanyaku karena melihat wajah Tou-san yang terlihat khawatir dan terkejut, "Tidak.. Tidak apa.. Bersih bersihlah Rukia." Lalu aku mengangguk dan kembali kekamarku.

* * *

><p>"Kira kira apa yang dibicarakan Tou-san ya..." Aku mengganti pakaianku dan terbengong dikasur..<p>

'TUNGGU SEBENTAR... SEPERTINYA AKU MENGUCAPKAN SESUATU YANG...'

_"Sampai jumpa. Terima kasih untuk kencan hari ini." Ucapku sembari tersenyum._

_"Eh.. Sama-sama.."_

"AKU MENGATAKAN BAHWA ITU KENCAN!" Aku terkejut dan memukul diriku dengan bantal. "BAKA BAKA BAKAAAA INI BUKAN KENCAAAAN."

**End Rukia POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO" Aku menendang Oyaji saat menghampiriku dengan tarian anehnya. "Tadaima." Ucapku.<p>

"Ichi-nii segeralah ganti baju! Makan malam sudah siap!" Ucap Yuzu, "Hai."

Aku kembali kekamar dan mengingat apa yang dikatakan Byakuya tadi..

* * *

><p><em>"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ucap seseorang yang datang dari pintu. Aku terkejut melihat Byakuya Kuchiki dihadapanku. Aku menunduk dan merasa merinding.<em>

_"Kuchiki-taicho.."_

_"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?" Tanyanya, "Dia baik baik saja.."_

_"Lalu.. Apa kau sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu?" _

_'deg'_

_"Belum.. Tetapi aku akan berusaha.."_

_"Baiklah berusahalah. Karena kekuatanmu sangat berbahaya dan sangat diinginkan para kaum vampire purebloods. Dan sepertinya kita akan menjadi tetangga." Ucapnya._

_Aku hanya bisa diam dan Byakuya memberiku sesuatu, "Gunakan ini saat kau merasa akan lepas kendali. Ini akan menstabilkanmu, dan benda ini akan membuatmu menjadi vampire yang dapat menguasai beberapa kekuatan baru. Selamat malam Kurosaki Ichigo." Ucapnya lalu ia memasuki rumahnya._

_Aku melihat benda yang diberikan Byakuya kepadaku, sebuah benda segi enam yang tengah tengahnya terdapat gambar tengkorak.._

* * *

><p>'Jadi.. Rukia adalah anak dari Byakuya.. Berarti kemungkinan Rukia adalah.. Seorang vampire? Tapi mengapa aku tidak merasakan perasaan sesama vampire saat didekatnya..' Gumamku..<p>

"Rukia.. Entah mengapa namamu tidak asing.." Ucapku.

**End Ichigo POV**

* * *

><p>RnR YAAA~ Maaf untuk update yang sangat lama karena banyak tugas sekolah haft.. WELL SEE YOU NEXT TIME!<p> 


End file.
